Informant Of Evil
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Based on Kagamine Len's Servant of Evil. Izaya is just the twin brother of the rich and influential girl, Kanra Orihara. Compared to her, he's normal and ordinary. Character death! Hinted Shizuo/Kanra, Izaya/Shizuka, Shizuo/Shizuka! Slight AU! Izaya POV


Izaya Orihara loved humans. So insanely much. But there was someone he loved more than humans and that certain someone was his twin sister, Kanra Orihara.

Kanra was a very rich and influential. Many girls were jealous of her, in more ways than one. However, many people, besides being filled with envy, also feared her. You see, her way of getting things she wanted was bad. Very bad. So bad that even the police in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro feared her.

Once, a young man owed her money as she kindly lent him some when he desperately needed it. But then, he refused to pay up a few weeks later. Angered, she sent out one of her men and ordered him to kill the young man, get her the money, and destroy all the evidence. The police never found out what caused the young man's disappearance.

But though his sister seemed so evil, Izaya knew how sweet she could be sometimes. Her smile, her laughter, her face... Izaya just wished the times she was happy would go on forever. One day when he was visiting, their father, Shirou Orihara, called and said that he and their mother, Kyouko Orihara, had found Kanra a fiancé. They had mailed her a picture of him and she immediately fell in love. Izaya was almost shocked to see who it was - Shizuo Heiwajima, his enemy. The informant then left and headed towards Ikebukuro.

In Ikebukuro, Shizuo was frowning away. His parents were forcing him to marry the twin sister of Izaya and hell! He was not happy about that.

"Itoko-san!" came an all-too-familiar voice. The blonde turned around and saw his cousin, Shizuka Heiwajima. He knew it was wrong but he was madly in love with his cousin. However, the blonde girl did not know about it.

The raven-haired informant arrived at Ikebukuro and before he could threaten Shizuo not to marry his sister, his eyes widened at the sight of the man's cousin. Her beautiful smile made Izaya blush. Forgetting all about Shizuo, he turned around and headed back to his apartment.

The next day when he paid another visit to his beloved sister's mansion, he heard someone crying. He immediately went up to Kanra room and found her lying in bed on her stomach, holding the picture their parents sent her, crying her heart out.

"Kanra-chan! What's wrong?" Izaya asked, full of concern. If anyone saw him so worried, they would have commented on the fact that he was so out-of-character.

"S-S-Shizuo's... In l-l-love w-w-ith a girl that's n-not me!" Kanra cried. Actually, that was just an assumption made by her that was coincidentally correct. One of her men happened to see Shizuo talking to Shizuka that day and told her all about it.

"I-I want that b-bitch dead!" she cried louder, desperate for the blonde girl to disappear from Earth.

"But Heiwajima-san will kill us!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll all be screwed!"

Upon hearing her men's replies, she immediately fired all of them. When she made sure all of them were gone, she cried louder. Seeing his beloved twin so sad made him feel like he was being torn apart. Sure, he was in love with Shizuo's cousin, but he loved his sister more. Coming to a decision, he kissed his sister's forehead, telling her everything was alright, before he grabbed his blade and headed out.

It was already dark out and Shizuka was strolling around Ikebukuro, a little happy that she did not lose her temper that day. She continued walking until she came face-to-face with Izaya. Without warning, the man charged towards her, stabbing her with his extremely sharp blade.

The girl felt something wet drop down onto her face as the man stared down at her - Tears. Izaya was crying. At that was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and everything went black.

Kanra was smiling again and she hugged her brother when he returned, thanking him many times. Izaya had already forced himself to stop crying when he returned and had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Anything to make you smile, my beloved sister."

Back in Ikebukuro, Shizuo was worried why his cousin had not returned home and ran out, searching for her. He found her leaning against the fountain, blood gushing out from the huge wound in her stomach. Shizuka's skin was cold and her face was pale. She was not breathing. And that was all Shizuo needed to know she was dead. The first name that came to his head which was not Izaya's, for once, was: Kanra.

The entire Ikebukuro soon found out about Shizuka's death the next morning. She may have been an extremely short-tempered girl like her cousin, but she had a kind heart, and that made almost the entire city fall in love with her and admire her. Her death was the trigger that made the citizens of Ikebukuro's fear turn to hatred and courage. They all sought revenge. And so they came to one decision: They were going to kill Kanra.

The fact that the police also wanted her dead showed that Ikebukuro's police were terrible, but no one cared. They just wanted to kill the raven-haired girl.

When Izaya came to visit his sister again, he found her staring out of her window, looking slightly scared.

"They want me dead..." was all she said and Izaya immediately knew what was going on. Grabbing his sister's wrist, he ran to the mansion's kitchen which had a back door. He told her to change into his clothes and he would wear her's. Kanra's eyes showed the obvious fear she felt.

"Don't worry. We're twins! Nothing can go wrong!" the man reassured. Kanra wanted to say "No" but her fear forced her to do the opposite. After they swapped clothing, Izaya instructed her, "Go and run away from Tokyo! Run somewhere that no one knows who you are!" And then, he came out of the kitchen and out to the front door.

Kanra witnessed her brother getting knocked down by the citizens of Ikebukuro. She was slightly amazed no one noticed it was him. She saw them take him away, all the way back to Ikebukuro...

Kanra remembered putting on Izaya's hoodie and going to Ikebukuro, making sure Shizuo could not see her as she knew about his and Izaya's hatred between each other. She saw that Shizuo was not amongst the crowd and suspected that he was probably home, mourning for his cousin.

Izaya was standing at one side against the wall, hands binded behind his back. A cop was standing before him with a pistol in his hand, telling everyone not to report that the police in Ikebukuro shot someone without permission. The crowd simply yelled "Get on with it".

Kanra slipped pass the crowd and went to the front where Izaya saw her. She knew her brother would not want to see her cry, so putting up the best façade she could, she forced a smile, making the informant give her one last smile before he was shot. And that was the end on Izaya Orihara, her twin brother and her hero.

The crowd cleared soon after and the police cleared the corpse. All Kanra did for the rest of the evening was cry.

After that evening, she fled Tokyo and decided to stay in an old, forgotten church near the seaside. She found the waves relaxing and she felt as if Izaya's spirit sometimes came to visit her there.

She went to the beach one day and stared out at the ocean. Thinking about the sad memories, she remembered dropping to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

"Please... Please, if we ever were to be reborn again, I wish we would be twins..." And then she heard a voice that seemed to come from her left side.

"If we were to be reborn again, I hope to play with you..."

But when she turned around to look, nobody was there. However, she knew who spoke...

"Yeah... Yeah, we will... Brother..."

**A/N: Too much… Story of Evil… Gaaaaah… Based on Servant Of Evil by Kagamine Len. Mein gott, I fail in these kinda stuff…**


End file.
